


Under the Moon (Yandere Male Werewolf x Male Human)

by Adramelech



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha - Freeform, Fantasy, Gay, Human, Love, M/M, Magic, Monster - Freeform, Possesive, Romance, Werewolf, Yandere, Yaoi, mate, wolf - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:34:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25369201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adramelech/pseuds/Adramelech
Summary: Ethan was a normal student, living in a common town, far away from the big civilization, his life wasn't special at all, being very introvert, friendly and a bit sensitive sometimes, he didn't stand out from his partners.One day, going back home he encounter a mysterious "person" in the way...
Kudos: 16





	1. Change

**_Comment before the story: This is the typical story about a human and werewolves. I have been reading a ton of stories about them and couldn't resist the idea of doing one myself. So here we are... Hope you enjoy it, I'll try to make it a bit deep, but beware... It may get a bit messy... If you like this content then I'll continue uploading more constantly, if not is going to be a bit slower._ **

**_..._ **

It was another day, nothing special, at least for Ethan, who was getting ready for a boring school day, but he was going to see his friends, the only true reason why he could continue with this, at least it was the last year of school... After that he was going to take a simple work and live in peace... Unfortunately, the fate have another plan for him.

**Ethan's P.O.V:**

"Mmm... Ahh... _*yawn*_ ". I get up after a long and nice sleep in my comfy bed, unfortunately for me it was about time to get to school, so I get ready for it. I was about to take my stuff when I felt some strong pain in my shoulder. "W-What the...?" I take a look at it and I couldn't believe it... There was **a strange mark** in there, it was like two half circles, it seems like it was a birth mark, but of course it was the first time I'm aware of it, it doesn't make any sense, besides the pain is there, and just there... It can't be coincidence... Before I lost more time thinking about it I remember that today was school day, I take my stuff, I say goodbye to my family and then I open the door to get out. The wind was a bit intense, but nothing too serious. I begin to walk towards my destination. "Ah... Great, another day of school... Come on Ethan, just one more year and this will end..."

After some hours in the school I finish my really boring math class, the bell finally rings and the last class is over, I have some talk with my friends at the exit and suddenly I remember about the mark in the morning.

"Hey guys, something really strange happened today in the morning, I wake up like always, then I was getting ready to go to school and suddenly I felt some pain in my shoulder and when I take a look I found this..." I show the mark to them, they all look at it. They exchange glances and start laughing. They said that I was a bit clumsy and surely I didn't realize that the birth mark was always there.

 _Could it be really just that...?_ If is that so... then it's a bit depressing... How I wasn't aware of this?

After the meet with them we all said goodbye and take different paths.

I was looking at the ground while walking, still thinking about the birth mark surprise, I know it was just a little thing without importance, but I couldn't get the thing out of my mind. After some minutes walking I feel a bit nervous, like I was being watched, I stop, look around and... nothing... there isn't anyone here, I start to walk again but something is on my way. A person, to be more specific, it was looking at me deeply, it was strange... Not the deep stare, but the person itself, he gave me a feeling of insecurity, like he was hiding something.

"Y-You are..." He said to me. I didn't replie at all and continue looking at him surprised. He then asked me for my birth mark, just like that, I didn't move at all... "How...? How do you know about my mark...?" He asked me again for it. I look at him again wondering about how he could knew about my birth mark and show my shoulder to him, exposing my mark. "Eh... You were talking about this mark?" The eyes of the person open wide and he grabbed my hand, not before quickly looking around, and took me with him into the forest. I tried to stop him but he was so strong! I was about to scream, but the situation was so shocking to me that I was trying to understand what was just happening.

Once we were inside the forest the strange person put a hand on my head, I was about to say something, but the words didn't came out, my body was starting to feel so heavy... In a second I was on my knees, his hand was still on my head and eventually I fall into the ground, losing consciousness.


	2. A new home

_Something... Something strange could be hear... Was it... a voice...?_

Ethan opened his eyes, but couldn't see anything... nothing at all, he tried to move his hands, but they didn't move at all. He was... In a bed? He wasn't sure.

"You are finally awake... Such a beautiful creature..." A deep and soft voice could be hear.

"W-Who is there...? What is happening?!" Ethan was breathing really fast, he was scared until he felt a big hand on his chest, it was soft, warm and... confident.

"Calm down, just relax for a moment... Everything will make sense in a moment, but please, I need you to calm down... I'm something different that you had never seen before, at least not in flesh and bones." Ethan was calmer than before, but that last part make his heart pump faster again. After a moment the words started to came out. "S-Something different...? You are not human...?"

"Exactly... I'm a werewolf, but I don't wish to hurt you, rather the opposite, I just want to love you so much... Now, calm down, I'll take the blindfold..." Before Ethan could say anything a finger carefully took the blindfold off. He can see once more, and the first thing he saw was a beast... A werewolf in front of him... He tremble for the intimidating presence in front of him...

"Good... You are doing good." The beast caress Ethan's cheek with one of his big and soft hands. "Don't be scared... I'll protect you from everything... Nothing will harm you again. Now... Why don't you tell me your name?" Ethan was starting to get relaxed, the hand rubbing his cheek was helping so much for him to get calm. "E-Ethan... My name is Ethan..." He finally answered.

"Ethan... Hehe. What a nice name for my mate... I'm Jack." Ethan was surprised by the word mate. What does he mean by that? "Mate...?"

"Yes. You are my mate. I'm the alpha of this pack, the leader of the Whitemoon's werewolves. Soon you will meet them, in fact I think you are ready to go out and meet them." Jack free the tied hands of Ethan and hold his hand, leading him to the door. "Wait...! I have more questions!" But the werewolf continued walking, taking the human with him.

Ethan was forced to walk around this new place, he followed the beast for some minutes, he could see more creatures like him... A lot of them, they were everywhere... They looked like humans... just that more dangerous in some aspects. Suddenly Jack stopped in like a plaza and start to howl, then others do the same and in some seconds a big crowd appear in front of us.

"My werewolves... I'm so happy to announce that after a long time waiting we finally found my mate!" Ethan was slowly starting to get what Jack was trying to say before, making him start to get really worried about what was going to happend now... He continued speaking. "...I ask you to pray to our goddess for this reunion!" Ethan don't wanted to hear more of this... The crowd was howling without stopping for the big news.

The time started to pass so fast... Suddenly Ethan felt some big hands holding him into some soft fur, it was the chest of Jack that was taking him to some other unknown place, seems like a room like the one before, but this one was bigger... and had some personal stuff, was this his room? Jack leaned on the bed still with his arms around the human, squeezing him a bit.

"I can't believe this is actually happening... Sorry for taking you and squeezing you like this so sudden... but I can't wait anymore... I have been waiting for so long... When you were sleeping I wanted to touch you so badly... caress you again and again, but I didn't... I knew it was wrong so I waited for you to wake up and lear a bit about all this... I'm sure you are surprised, but I promise you I'll try to help you understand everything... but for now please. Let me have this moment with you... together. Just me feeling your soft skin touching mine... with my arms holding you to my body."

Ethan remained silent. He heard everything the werewolf said and give him this _pleasure_.

...

The time passed and Ethan heard the voice of the beast once more.

"Thank you... Thank you so much Ethan..." One tear fell from the eye of Jack.

Ethan didn't know what to say... The only thing he know at the moment was that something wasn't right with Jack...


	3. Mate

Jack finally released Ethan from his grasp and tried to look confident once more.

"Alright, It's time to fill those holes in your mind. I'll try to answer to all your questions, but first I'll explain some things" Ethan sit on the big bed and listen carefully to the werewolf.

"This place, the territory that we are right now it's called Whitemoon, there is more territories in the massive forest that we live, this place seems big, but in reality it's just a small portion. You humans don't tend to come here, I'm sure you have heared very creepy things about this area, and they aren't exactly wrong... but is not that extreme. We are a society, just like yours, but with the difference that our power sometimes corrupt us and is then when we do bad things..."

The human was slowly starting to understand, but there were more doubts. "So... You are telling me that there are more creatures like you out there?" Jack closed his eyes and started to elaborate an answer. "Yes, there are plenty... More werewolves, vampires, kobolds, fairies, and many others... But even if we are very different one from the other we get along well, at least the most of us." The young human was amazed by the information.

"That why, me being the Alpha, I need to make sure that everything is in order. They said that I'm doing a great job... But sometimes I'm scared of my decisions, I can't fail to my people... I can't fail to my goddess... It had been so stressful lately, I just wanted to get in the bed and close my eyes. It was then when I feel our mark awakening... Look. The goddess wants us to be together." Jack show his right shoulder. There was the same mark that Ethan have, but in the left shoulder. "No way... How is that possible...?" It was exactly the same mark, no matter how many times the human looked at it, there was no doubt, it was the same.

"It's thanks to the goddess, I always pray for her when I'm in need... And now she has rewarded me with such a beautiful mate..." The expression on Ethan's face changed, he was nervous about this mate thing... This can't be just like that... right? "Jack... What is all this mate thing? Can you explain it to me?" With a smile on his face he nod with his head.

"Of course my love... Let's see... A werewolf is destined to have one, and only one, mate, but he doesn't know about it, nothing, there is no way to track him or her, not until the mark is awaken. This special mark appear once both are ready to be reunited, but even at that point it's a difficult task to complete. In the shrine we have here there is a special place, a fountain that has been blessed by the goddess of the moon. There, once the mark is awaken, wich burn a bit I must say, the werewolf can go there and pray, asking to the goddess for information about his or her mate, if you are a worshipper then a image about him or her will appear in the clear water. I did yesterday in the night... Once your identity was showed to me I send a group in your search, looking in every human town for you... I was so lucky to find you so soon... Some werewolves need to look for many days... even months until they encounter that special one."

Ethan was surprised once again, everything was starting to make sense now. But the most important thing wasn't answered yet... "...And what happen if they don't like each other? Or if they want to live alone?" Jack started to look worried about the question. "They HAVE to love each other, there isn't another option, the goddess is always right... Why do you ask?"

Ehan turn around and tried to think in what to say, but before he can ideate something two big arms were hugging him tight and a big wolf head was resting on his shoulder. "Ethan...? Don't tell me you don't want to be my mate... Please..." The hug was getting tighter. "Please..."

Ethan sigh before talking. "Jack, I-I'm sorry, but... I don't feel comfy here... I want my old life back..." The beast begin to tremble a bit. "No... Don't say that. Give this new life a chance! I promise you will like it! I'll love you and take care of you in any way... but please, give it an opportunity... It's all I ask!" The hug was getting more like a prison to Ethan. "J-Jack... I can't... Breath..." Jack realized what was happening and free his mate from the hug.

The human start to cough a bit. "Sorry, sorry...! Please forgive me...!" Ethan tried to calm down the Alpha. "It's okay, I'm good, It's nothing serious, but Jack I really want to go home, I don't belong here, I'm sure you are a very good mate and will make someone very happy, but this is too much for me, I just want a simple human life..."

Jack closed his eyes for a moment, then suddenly started to talk confident once more. "I get it now. This must be a test... A test for me, send by our goddess, she want me to make you love me back, she want me to make you love this new life. And I'll be sure to complete this task." Ethan stared at the wolf worried. "What are you talking about...?" The beast smiled while blushing. "I'm talking about loving you and help you understand that we are mates... That we must be together and I think eating is a good way to start, I'll ask for some tasty meal. Wait here please!"

Before he can go Ethan stopped him. "No Jack. That is not going to happen, I'm going back home." The alpha stopped and turn around "Sorry Ethan, but you and I don't have a choice in the matter, this was the goddess will and we must obey her, she is always right. Hear me dear Ethan, I'm the alpha here, you are my mate. You are mine. You will stay here, you will love me the same way I love you and we will be happy... Very happy. Soon you will see." Before he can replie Jack was out of the room, leaving Ethan alone and scared by those last words, waiting for him to come back... "From kind to... Scary... So suddenly. Can I convince him? I don't know..." The human tried to relax on the soft big bed, thinking about his new mate.


	4. You and Me

After some minutes waiting in silence Jack entered the room and walk towards his mate, who was still resting on the bed. He actually did hear him entering the room, but he just wanted to ignore him...

"Very well, the food is going to be ready in any moment, my servants will come her in any second. Meanwhile... Why don't we cuddle in the bed?" Jack pulled Ethan towards him, trying to get closer. "Jack, understand please. Let's not do this, is not that I don't like you, but if we get attached one to the other it will be harder for you to let me go..." The werewolf just laughed at the comment. "Oh silly Ethan..." With one hand he pet the human head gently. "I'm not letting you go... Ever. You are going to be by my side forever. Nothing will stop me from loving you. It's the goddess will and we can't do anything about it. So... Why don't you try to smile a bit more? Let me love you for a while... Then you will see how happy we can be together..."

The door opened once more and some werewolves servants got inside, bringing a table and some plates with delicious food, meat of course. One of them bowed to Jack and Ethan. "We hope both enjoy the meal Alpha and his mate. We will pray for your relation." After saying that the servants left the room, leaving the initial two creatures in there.

The werewolf was the first one in trying the food. "Mmm... This taste really good Ethan, you need to try it. Eh...? You are not hungry?" Ethan didn't move at all, he remain in the bed, not wanting to look at the Alpha. "I can't eat thinking about all that is happening... I don't want this, I want my normal life... I want to go home..." Jack grabbed Ethan's wrist and pull him, forcing him to sit on the bed.

"This is you new home! Now you will eat even if I have to feed you." The tone in the voice of Jack was clearly angry. With his strong arms he lift Ethan and force him to sit on his lap, he took a fork with a piece of meat covered in sauce brought it to his mate's mouth. "Come on, open you mouth. It's really tasty." Ethan looked away, not wanting to eat. "I'm not in the mood Jack..." The beast didn't stop and continue trying, this time more angry than before. "Open your mouth." Ethan said no moving his head. Jack couldn't hold it anymore... "OPEN YOUR MOUTH!" He shout fiercely. Scared of Jack, Ethan opened his mouth letting the fork with the meat get inside, he bite it and started to eat, then another piece of meat and another... until he finished the big plate, it was a big meal, much bigger for a human, but Ethan didn't dare to refuse the food again. It was really good, definitely one of the best meat he have ever tried. Jack was withouth a doubt more happy now.

"See? It wasn't that hard, right? Wasn't it delicious? I can bet it. Now, Ethan... Why don't you rest on my soft and warm chest while I finish my meal?" The human do as he say and rest his body on the chest of the Alpha. Thinking about what is going to happend the next time...? Will he always get like this if he don't obey him? The sound of Jack chewing the food remember him that he was a beast and he can lost control anytime if he gets angry...

"Ahhh... This food was so good, but not as good as my sweet mate." Jack look down, staring directly into the eyes of a more scared Ethan. Suddenly the werewolf kissed his little human in the forehead. "Alright my love, I'll call my servants so they can clean all this, then we will cuddle here in our bed until we fall asleep, it's almost time to sleep too." The werewolf leave the room for some seconds, once he was back two servants followed him. They took everything.

"Alright, time for us to cuddle for some long hours... Ready? I hope so, cause I'm more than ready." Jack leaned on the bed and quickly hugged his mate, trying to show him his love... But even after all that just happend Ethan didn't do anything. He remain still, just letting Jack hug and caress him, but nothing else. "Hey Ethan... Why you don't hug me back a bit? Just a bit... I don't ask more than that..." Jack tried to seduce him, but it didn't work. "I alredy told you... I don't want to do anything of this, it's going to be worse for you... I don't want to be your mate Jack..." The Alpha didn't take it very well... but I decided to not get angry again. Ethan could still change of opinion. " _*Sigh*_ Very well my love... I'll just hug you, and pet you... Goodnight my mate."

...

The days passed, but Ethan attitude didn't change at all. He was still saying the same things, but Jack wasn't going to surrender, he will find a way to get a opportunity from Ethan. One night, after praying, a very interesting idea ocurred to him.

Ethan and Jack were sleeping for some hours... Like every night Jack was hugging Ethan while sleeping, wanting him to be as close as the possible. The young human carefully tried to get up without awaking the werewolf. He was thinking in escaping, not tonight, but soon... He needed information about this town and the places or routes that he must follow to find his home again... and then... And then what? What is he going to do? Probably find help... but for the moment, he need to escape this room. The door wasn't lock, so it was going to be easy to left this room. He move the big arm that was holding him and get up. He look at Jack for a moment, the werewolf was big, his fur was white in the belly and dark in the rest of his body, his ears were large. The colors were a nice combination with his blue eyes... Enough of this... He needed to act fast. Slowly he tried to open the door, but in a second Jack grabbed his arm and pulled Ethan towards his body.

"Were are you going my dear...?" Thinking in any excuse Ethan tried to replie. "I-I was looking for... The bathroom" He was trembling, while the beast stared at him deeply. "Mates shouldn't told lies to each other... You were thinking in escape, right? I'll give you one more chance... but if you try to do it again... I'll be forced to do something about it. Now, get in the bed." They both returned to the soft and comfy bed. Jack was squeezing Ethan a bit as a "punish" for his behavior, while giggling. It was at this moment when Jack got the idea. It was perfect. He was sure how Ethan was going to react to a certain problematic... Tomorrow... Just one day more. The werewolf smirked in excitement.


	5. A friendly paw

The next day the morning was silent, only Jack salute Ethan with some kind words and a kiss on his face, but nothing more. The human have been denied left the Alpha's den, so he could only prowl around this place, there weren't that many werewolves in here, being a important place.

After an awkward silence Jack spoke once more. "You know... Even if you don't interact or talk to me as much as I would like, being here with you help me to relax so much... You know I'm the leader here, that means that I must act confident, strong, show the others that I'm someone to trust... But when I'm alone I just want to stop thinking in all that... I get so stressed."

Ethan stare at him and finally replie to his words. "If it's such a pain to you, why don't you let someone else be de Alpha?" Jack glanced up for a moment. "I can't do that. I was chosen by the goddess for that work and It wouldn't bother me, if I had a mate... and now that I have one, things got better. After a long day of work werewolves go home, having a special one that will comfort him or her. When I come here I didn't have a thing... There were days when I cried in the bed until I fell asleep, only to have terrible nightmares... But since you are here my nightmares have become in pleasants dreams... And I'm very grateful for that." With one hand he gently rub his mate cheek.

Ethan push the beast hands away. "Why? Why do you tell me all this? It's to make me feel bad? So that way I won't leave you? Why do you continue doing this?" Jack turned around and was about to left the room.

Ignoring the questions of Ethan he looked at him one last time. "I'm going to have a long meeting today. I won't be able to be with you for a several hours. If you need something just ask any guard here. I love you." And with a smile he left the room. The young human tried to not think in what the Alpha just said, but he couldn't get the idea out of his head, he tried to sleep some more, maybe that way he will forget about this.

...

After some hours someone knock the door. "Wha...? Who could it be? Jack wouldn't mind in knocking the door... Probably a guard or servant that was sent to be sure I'm still here. Mmm... Maybe some talking with another werewolf that isn't Jack would be a good idea, I just hope he doesn't treat me like royalty... like usually." The human opened the door, revealing a brown fur.

**Ethan's P.O.V:**

With a kind smile the werewolf started to talk, not before bow to the alpha's mate. "Good morning, you must be Ethan, right?" Very well... Let's give him a chance to talk. I nod with my head, then he continued talking. "Can we talk? I'm sure you will be very interested in what I'm about to offer to you." A offer? What could he possible mean by that? I let him get inside while I still wonder what was he going to say... Once inside we were safe from anyone hearing our conversation.

"So... You said you want to offer me something... What is it? Right now I would like information about this town..." He giggle a bit and continue talking. "I got something even better than that... I can help you get out of here." I open my eyes wide and got really interested. "Are you serious? But why? Why would you help me?" He close his eyes for a moment and continued. "You don't want to be here, right? You are always here... Nobody has seen you in the streets. That mean the Alpha is scared of you running away... I'm wrong?" He was right... All that he said was correct... but still, why would he help me? Doesn't that put him in danger? "Mmm... yes, all that is true, but why do you want me to escape?" He grabbed my shoulders and replie. "Because I know you are not happy here... And if I have the possibility to help someone in need, I'll do it."

Wow... Such empathy... I can't lose this opportunity! "That's so kind of you... But I can't accept your help... If they know that you help me escape you will get in trouble... And after seeing the Alpha angry... I don't want to know what he could do to you." He quickly replie me, confident. "There is no need to worry about that, I'm going to leave this place, I don't want to serve others anymore, I want to live alone, far away from this society... In peace." I was surprised by his words. "Wow, that sounds a lot like... me. How are we going to do this? And when?" I asked staring at him deeply. "Today, in some hours... I'll create a distracction for the guards on this floor and I'll work in a path for us through the forest that will lead us directly towards the principal route to a human town." Sounds like he got everything under control. "So soon... Thanks, I don't want to cause more trouble here... Not to Jack." There was confusion on his face. "We can talk later... I need to go and prepare everything, I'll knock the door, you must be ready okay?" I nod with my head and ask him one more thing. "Before you go... What is your name?" He blush a bit and answer. "It's... It's Koji my Ill- my dear friend!" After saying that he quickly left the room, like he was escaping... Was he about to say Illuminated? Some werewolves call me that... Seems like that's the category for a Alpha's mate... like I got something special or uncommon... So dumb.

...

The time passed and I couldn't stop thinking in escaping this place with Koji... Is this going to work? I hope so... because if we fail... I'll be in trouble, but Koji... I don't know what punishment is going to recieve... Let's hope that everything works the way it should.

Suddenly some knocks could be hear, I quickly ran to the door and opened it. It was Koji, he grabbed my hand gently and told me to follow him. We walk quickly until we reach a big fall... We were in like a third floor... "And now what? You don't expect us to descend through the wall... right?" Suddenly a energy ball appear between Koji hands, taking the shape of a... rope? A shiny rope tho... He tied it to one of the many pillars that supported the ceiling and then he throw it to the ground. "We are going to get down using the rope, no one will expect us to get down like this, we will enter the forest just ahead and we will continue our way. I'm going first in case something happen." He grabbed the thick rope and descend really fast, in just some seconds he was in the ground. He looked so little down there. I breath deep and mimic the same moves he did... not before looking if there was any armored guard around, but there was no one. I was a bit scared I must say... but I before I realize I was already touching the ground, with Koji by my side. "I can't believe we actually did it..." He laugh a bit, like there was no way for his plan to fail. "Let's continue, we are not safe yet." I nod with my head and follow him into the deep forest.

Suddenly I started to feel sad... I was thinking about him... How was he going to react to this? Please forgive me Jack... but I don't belong here.


	6. Freedom

**Ethan P.O.V:**

We were running for some minutes until Koji make a signal, asking me to stop. "Wait... Before we continue we must hide or scent... Stand still, please." From a bag he was carring he took a kind of potion, then carefully he started to cover me with the fluid inside, after I was ready he did the same with his body. "Alright, now we should be safe... We are going to avoid any spot in where could be a werewolf." Seems like Koji was prepared for everything... "So, Koji... You know magic? That rope was amazing..." He nod with his head and tried to explain a bit more about it. "Yes, there are many type of magic. I'm a student of illusory magic, it can be quite useful sometimes." That makes me wonder... can a human learn magic? Probably... but it must be really hard for sure...

We continue walking through the forest, now more relaxed, they shouldn't be able to follow us now... I hope. Along the way I started to ask him some questions. "Hey Koji... Are you sure you are okay not coming back with the werewolves? I still feel bad about that..." He looked at the sky and replied. "I'm sure... I don't have interest in coming back into that lonely place..." I was surprised by his words. "You don't have someone dear to you back there?" He looked away. "No. I'm on my own, even if we are a pack... Sometimes life can get really lonely... but it's even worse when one is surrounded by kind beings." His tone was serious, not like before. "Then I guess your mark haven't awaken yet, right?" He simply shook his head, indicating than no. "I'm thinking in living in a little den, inside the forest, far away from this town or any town..." I decided to not ask more questions, the ambient was getting really depressing.

After some hours of walking we decided to stop... It was my fault tho. I was getting really tired. We looked for a nice spot under some trees. Koji ask me to wait right here. I nod with my head and after some minutes he came back with some wood and sticks. "A-Are you thinking in creating a fire? Isn't that going to expose us?" He smiled and continued doing his work. "Don't worry about that, magic can solve many of your problems, like that one, for example." He create another ball of magic, but this one got a different color from the one before, it was blue. He gently put it on the wood and it burn it quickly... It was warm but there was no trace of smoke. "Amazing..." It was the only thing that I could say. He sat next to me, and we tried to rest for a moment. The combination of the gentle wind, the peaceful forest and the warm fire was perfect...

After some minutes my head was full of thoughts about the Whitemoon Town and Jack, of course, I rubbed my mark, thinking about the Alpha... He must be already aware of my disappearance. He must be so angry... at the same time that sad... "Fuck... Damn..." I whisper to myself, but seems that Koji could hear it. "Is something wrong? Ethan?" I wanted to cry for a second... but instead of that I hugged Koji, his brown soft fur was really comfy. "E-Ethan...!" He was surprised by action. I looked at him and notice he was blushing. "S-Sorry... I wanted to thank you for helping me get out of that town... get away from Jack..." I keep hugging him. "Ethan you shouldn't... We shouldn't..." He sounded like he was in panic. "I shouldn't...? I shouldn't what? Hug you? S-Sorry... It wasn't my intention make you feel uncomfortable. Sometimes I'm a bit... expressive. Really sorry..." I returned to my original position. "N-No, is not that... I mean, yes... I..." He stand up and walked away... "I-I need some time alone... Forgive me. Just some minutes..."He continued walking, leaving me with the warm magic fire. That was... So strange. What just happend?

**Koji POV:**

When I was sure I was far enough I rest in a tree... "What is this feeling...? Why my goddess? Why my mark is not awake yet? Do you want me to suffer...?" He is so... sincere and pure... and kind and... _*sigh*_ Why I must be part of this theater? Is this how love feels? I breath really deep, remembering the words I said to myself. Be strong... Endure this... Your reward will come... But when...? When the fuck it will come? Haven't I waited too long for it? When my goddess? When...? And what reward could it possible match this torture...? I breath for one last time and return to Ethan. 

The human was waiting with his back resting on a big tree, once he saw me he walked towards me. "Are you okay? I was starting to get worry..." I fake a smile and took the energy of the fire. "Yes, I'm fine. Come on, we must keep moving." I stare at me for a moment. "I would like you to rest more, but you are probably right... Alright, let's continue then." We walked for some minutes and the Alpha's mate wanted to talk some more. "You know Koji... Although we barely know each other, you seems like a really nice werewolf. We are probably going to say goodbye soon..." I tried to not blush but... I couldn't so I looked away. "Thanks... That's... That's really kind of you. I think you are very sincere and... unique..." _Why did I say that? What I'm thinking?_ "Oh. Do you really believe that? You know... I was thinking in that before I return to my town... I could spend some days with you. Do you think-?" I almost shout at him. "No...! No... We can't do that. It's dangerous..." I didn't know were to look, or how to feel... "There it is again... That feeling, I don't understand...? Why...? Why when I'm trying to know you better you try to avoid me? Do you hate me...? Is because I'm a human...?" He looked at the ground, with a sad face. "No! I don't hate you, not at all... And I don't care if you are a human or a kobold or a demon..."He look up at me. "Then why do you avoid me?" I didn't know how to answer... I wanted to vanish. "It's... It's just that... _*Sniff*_ They...!" Ethan was confused. "They are here...! The guards are here... _*Sniff*_ We are surrounded..." The human started to get scared "W-What?! H-How...? What are we going to do Koji?! You must hide...! If they find you..." But before we could do something a guard jump from a bush and point us with his long spear. "Don't move! You are under arrest! Get down and don't do anything or we are going to use the force!"

In just some seconds more werewolves started to appear. We were surrounded. There was no escape. I couldn't look at Ethan... I just looked at the ground and wait for they to arrest us...


	7. Opportunity

After some hours walking the guards, keeping under arrest Koji, and just "escorting" Ethan, finally reached the town of Whitemoon. At the entrance were a little crowd, wondering what could be happen, but before they can see anything the guards command them to continue with their labors, and that there was nothing of interest for them. Of course, they went directly towards to the Alpha's den... Where Jack was probably waiting for a long time...

Once they opened the door to the big place Ethan started to get scared.

Ethan's P.O.V. :

We were here... Once again, this place... We walked for some more minutes, slowly getting close to my old room... but it was the less of my worries. Where is him...? After some seconds my question was answered. From the stairs a very well know werewolf was coming down the stairs.

I saw his eyes searching everywhere, until the stopped. He was staring at me for a second and then begin to run towards me. The guards stepped aside, letting the Alpha get to me easily. I didn't fight back and let him hug me. "You are finally back... I was so worried..." He said in a sad tone... I couldn't say anything... I didn't want to say anything... "Come on... Let's get inside." He started to talk to the guards, with his arms still holding me. "Guards! Get inside, to the 2nd floor!" They obey Jack and continue walking, pushing Koji if necessary.

How could they find us? I still don't understand... Did someone saw us and immediately call the guards? Or they didn't find Koji and me... Thinking that we escaped right through that path? Ah... It doesn't matter anymore... We were in the room, the guards left, except the captain of them. We were four in the room.

The first one talking was the captain. "My alpha, this werewolf did help your mate to escape, we found them in the forest, near the entrance of the Luminous Forest, by doing this he also took advantage of his situation as a servant of yours... By the rules of our goddess his punishment is yours to decide." What...? ANY punishment? No way... Without a doubt and very confident Jack replied. "His punishment will be death. He will be executed." W-What? "Jack! Wait...! You can't kill him! There must be something else!" I tried to calm him down, but he was still angry. "We only got one mate... What if something happens to you? What will I do?! My decision is final."

Koji looked away. The guard nod with his head. It couldn't be... No, no, no! In my desesperation I tried one more thing... There wasn't anything else that I could offer... I was going to give my life to him... "Jake please...! I'll give you my life to you..." He was surprised by my words, smiling wide. "Oh? What do you mean by that?" He seemed interested. I couldn't do another thing...

"I'll be a good mate Jack... I'll remain here with you... No more escapes... Forever... I just ask you to let Koji go..." He started to think for a moment... "Mmm... But you will obey me, anything I say or ask you to do... AND you will be nice to me, no more isolation from me, or be cold or ignoring me... Only if you accept all that... I'll let the prisioner return to his old life." I breath deeply one last time and nod with my head. "Yes... I accept all of that." Koji looked down... I can saw some tears falling down his face. He must be feeling really sad for not complete our escape...

Jack was so happy... He finally did it... and by surprise... I didn't have another option. Seems like I was going to get used to this new life... Goodbye... to my old life.

He calm down a bit and ask the captain to release the prisioner, forgiving him for what he did. After that, they both were out, not before Jack saying some more words. "Koji, we are going to talk in the night... Don't you dare not come, this is your last chance to have one normal life again, as a free werewolf." He nod with his head and left the room, not before looking to me one last time. After that we were just us... Jack and me...

It wasn't too long before he started to hug and squeeze me with those big furry arms... "Finally... A opportunity to show you that we are going to live happily. I love you Ethan... Do you love me?" He looked at me smiling... "Yes, I love you too Jack." He giggle a bit. "Then give me a kiss..." So soon it begins...? It was our first kiss... "Of course my love..." I wait some seconds, and close my eyes... Then I give him a deep kiss, feeling his warm lips touching mine... He enjoy it so much that was starting to push me, trying to kiss me back... Such excitement... After a long kiss he finally stopped... "Ah- That was wonderfull Ethan... I can't wait for tonight..." Tonight... That word was on my head all the time after hearing it, I looked at him and tried to smile... He seems satisfied with it.

I looked at the floor, thinking in that I was back in this place... But before I could get lost in my thoughts the Alpha interrupts me. "Now that you will be a lovely mate you will be free to walk around the town... BUT not today... Right now I want you by my side... Hehe, come here!" With his strong body he hold me with both arms and took me too our room. Once inside he dropped me on the bed, just to jump on top of me and start kissing me and licking all my face, neck and chest... I couldn't fight back... Not anymore.

"Mmm... Ethan... Ah... I'm getting so aroused by your sweet and soft body..." I was scared by those words... Was he thinking about, actual sex...? No way... "J-Jack I'm really really tired... we have walked for hours today... I can't... simply can't continue with this..." He made a annoyed face... "You are right... You will rest tonight, but tomorrow we are going to get really intimate..."

...

Some hours passed and the night arrived. We were cuddling in a tight hug with Jack, when he suddenly give me a kiss and ask me to remain in the room, I hear him locking the door too... I rest on the bed... Alone with my thoughts.

Koji's P.O.V :

It was the time to meet with the Alpha... I wait patiently in the 2nd floor room, thinking in Ethan... Suddenly the door opened and Jack entered in the room.

"The plan was perfect Koji." It was the first thing he said... "I'm glad..." My tone was clearly sad. "What's the matter?" I tried to calm myself. "It's... It's nothing. Ethan is okay, right?" The alpha nod with his head. "He is in perfect state, just tired from the long day... Anyway, here is your reward." He grabbed a bag with gold inside and gave it to me. I look at the bag and felt sad once again... "Can I see him again...?" He grabbed my shoulder and replied "Sorry, but he might suspect, besides why would you want to see him again?" His tone was more aggressive now. "It was just a question... to be sure..." The alpha stop holding me and calmed down once more. "Very well... Then we don't have anything more to discuss, go back home and keep working for our pack. You will still be here, but don't talk to Ethan unless is absolutely necessary. Do you understand?" I nod with my head and returned to my home. Trying not to think anymore in Ethan... But I couldn't. I lay down on the bed and covered my wet eyes... That night I couldn't sleep at all...


	8. What if...?

**A little warning before the story... This chapter contains some sexual and lewd stuff, BUT it will not be something I'm going to focus on, it's going to be there, but is not going to be described in detail or anything like that. I'm not thinking in write a erotic story. Thanks to the people that support and like my work!**

The next morning Ethan woke up and looked around, it was the same. The same place, the same feeling of be trapped and the same werewolf, wich he must obey now and "love like a good mate..."

**Ethan P.O.V. :**

I sigh for a moment, thinking in all the things that were going to happen today... and the next days. Now I must do my part of the deal... If my life was going to change forever, then my best option is trying to get used to it. Maybe I should get a bit affective with Jack? No... I don't think I'm ready for that yet... I'll wait for him to ask me or hug me or anything that he may want. For now let's take it with calm and slowly. Oh no... Now that I remember, didn't he said that he wanted to do it...? Is he aware of our size difference... right?

Suddenly I felt a big hand pulling me... "Get a bit closer... Heh" Before I could react he kissed me, simply and short. "Good morning Ethan" He said with a smile, I just looked away... I don't feel ready yet. The idea of wake up like this every morning... It's still just too much, even if I'm trying to... "Good morning" It was the only thing I could say for the moment. "Oh? It's the first time you have said that to me... but that sad look is still on your face..." He started to rub my cheek, gently. "Sorry Jack, I'm trying, but all this feels so different to me... Give me some time, please." He stopped and hugged me really tight, the fur on his chest was so warm and soft... "Don't worry... I'll give you all the time you need, staying by my side and watching you improve is more than enough for me to be happy. Now... We should eat, today we are going to visit a very particular place... and meet a old lady too." He left the room and came back in a moment, this time there wasn't any servant, probably the meal was already ready...

We started to eat the breakfast, wich was really delicious, and the first thing I wanted to ask was about the unusual place. "So, where are we going?" He continued eating, like nothing, so I guess it's not something too bad? "No need to worry about that now, just eat my sweet human" His hand was on my head, petting me. Seems like he wasn't going to tell me, so I finished my meal and waited for him to finish. Once ready we both left the den.

The day was really nice today. While we were walking to the place many werewolves greeted us. I heard many times the word "Illuminated" like usual... And I don't like it, I feel like I'm bigger of what I actually am. It's just a name... nothing more. Jack seemed happy... more than usual once I'm near him... It's that okay? I don't think so...

"Alright, here we are!" It was a big... house? It was different from the others. He knock the door a few times, then a voice could be heard. "Just a second...!" Some metal sounds came from the door, then it was open, revealing a old female werewolf, seems happy to see us.

"Oh? Finally. I was starting to get worried about you... And you to! It's very nice to meet you, since the first day you arrived at our town I was thinking in how would you look. Please, come on in..." Before Jack could answer the old lady ask us to get inside her unusual house.

Once inside we wait in a very spacious room. Jack started to talk, answering the question from before. "We had some... problems of adaptation. No need to worry about it Sofia... We are here-" The old werewolf interrupted him. "Oh I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Sofia and I'm the magic assistant and adviser of Jack, since James's death..." It was the first time I heard that name. "Who is James?" I asked with curiosity... The Alpha before Jack, maybe? "It's my father... And I would appreciate if you don't talk about him." Sarah nod with her head and continued talking, this time about the reason of our visit. "You know the reason already, I would like you to prepare Ethan." Prepare me? For what exactly? "Alright, but I'm sure he would like some privacy, so why don't you wait here? We are going to be ready in some minutes. Come with me Ethan." I follow her to another room, not before looking at Jack a bit confused. He just smiled.

We were alone in a more dark room. Suddenly Sofia started to ask me some questions about me. "Hey, how are the things going with Jack? I know he may be a bit cold sometimes, but I'm sure inside him there is a lovely werewolf..." Wow... Even Sofia doesn't know about that...? What should I say...? "It's okay. I'm sure he must be very busy being the Alpha..." He started to look for something while we were talking. "Since the death of his father by a curse he changed... And now that you are his mate... I beg you that you can give him some love... He don't have anyone... His mother was killed by a mercenary... A shadowhunter. Shadows... like we are some kind of vile monster. Ha!" She took something, it was a box, a bit big. "Alright, here it's all what we need. Now undress please, or just take off your pants if you want." Did I heard right? "W-What? Why?" She looked at me surprised. "For stretching your insides. Did Jack told you?" I shake my head. "No, he didn't..." What a nice surprise... "In any case just relax, we are going to be done in a moment. Just don't try to think in it and it will be more easy for me." She point me at a soft bed, asking me to lie down there. I think about it for a moment and simply accepted my fate, I undress and tried to relax there.

She put her fingers inside some strange bottle, taking a slimy thing... "And what do you think about this place? Is Jack taking good care of you?" She rubbed some of the substance around my ass entrance, then slowly poke inside my hole... "This place is okay, but... I miss my old life, even if it wasn't a great one." She introduced one finger inside. It hurt a bit, but not too much, then I feel something strange... like a strange movement, but her finger didn't move at all. "I'm sure that you only need some time, and with the help of the Alpha is going to be more easy. Try to relax all you can, now is when the magic appear." It was a unique feeling, for sure. "That is the exact problem, sometimes he is so scary... And even if I tell him that I don't want this, he insist and insist... even now, he didn't say anything to me, so I can't refuse." She put another finger inside, but this time it didn't hurt... How does that make sense? "You talk about him like he is a bad werewolf. He has suffered so much... His life changed in a second." I look at her a bit angry. "Yes, just like my life thanks to him and this Goddess of the moon..." The old lady took her fingers out. "Watch your tongue Ethan. Take that as an advice. We must show respect to the Goddess always." She asked me to stand up, and with a towel she cleaned my body. "Alright, you are ready. We should go back with the Alpha." I started to dress again. "Sofia, can I come back to you if something happen?" She was taking the box to the original position. "Yes, of course, but what could exactly happen?" I stared at the ground. "I don't know anymore..."

We were back with Jack, we said goodbye and we returned to the Alpha's den. The first thing Jack did was taking me to our room, like I was some kind of new toy from a present in a birthday. "You finally got what you wanted... Are you happy?" I ask while sitting on the bed. "Sorry Ethan, but I really need some release... I can't wait more for do this with you... Every day I saw you and I need to control myself... But not anymore." He started to undress, and then he helped me to do the same. "T-This is my first time doing this..." He giggle at my comment. "Heh, it's my first time too... Maybe we should start with some cuddles?" He hug me and begin to rub my body... every part of it, my head, my shoulders, my back... my asscheeks... while I felt all his chest, legs and... his member and balls... "Can you rub my fur, please?" I nod with my head and started to rub his chest, his big ears, his back... "Ah... Ahh... Mmm..." I noticed that his member was getting bigger... It was red, thick and sticky...

"J-Jack... Your dick is getti-" Before I could finish what I was going to say the Alpha started to kiss me, this time deeply and with his tongue playing with my own one. "Mmmph...!" I wasnt' sure what to do, it wasn't that bad, but at the same time it was a new sensation. Then I felt one of his fingers getting inside my asshole, moving around and going in and out. We stayed like that for a while, until he decided to stop, breaking the kiss. "Ah... I think... I think we are goi-" Once again he interrupted me. Jack pulled me from my legs and started to poke my hole with his now completly erect dick. I tried to close my legs, the size scared me enough for doing that, but it seems that he was loving this even more, with his strenght he separed my legs like nothing, once ready he thrusted and started the penetration. It wasn't painful, thanks to Sofia work... 

I grab the bed sheets and try to endure the beast, who didn't seem to care too much about me, his tongue was out and the look on his face was pure lust. He pounded me so wildly, I wasn't sure I was going to enjoy this... In a moment he looked at me and... It was so terrifying. His wide smile... His eyes staring at me... His big body covering mine... I didn't want to continue anymore, but I couldn't do anything. I closed my eyes and wait for him to finish. After a while I felt something bigger... It was his knot, trying to get inside, and after a forceful thrust it finally did, and that actually did hurt. He hugged me tight and leaned on the bed with his back. A big amount of cum started to fill my insides and it didn't stop... Not after some good amount of minutes. Jack seemed to be in paradise... I was starting to feel tired... Really... Really tired...


End file.
